Yugioh: Battle Time
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: Kingofthedarkness and his friends have been invited to an island with other people from around the world for a duel contest. But theres more to the island then meets the eye.
1. Auther Note

**Hello everyone this is just a little announcement. The characters are going to be changed from ichigo and his friends to me and my OC'S. Also I will add some people. Here are the rules:**

**1. If you want to be in it put your name and deck and if you are having your OC in the story send your OC'S name and deck to me.**

**2. You can have made up cards but you also must have some real cards.**

**3. Your can only have one OC in this story.**

**4. If your going to have a OC in this story then also pm me what he/she looks like, whats his/her personality is, and what clothes he/she wears.**

**And as soon as I get atleast five people to send me a review or a pm then I'll start writeing. See you later.**


	2. The Invitation

**Hello this is the first true chapter of Yugioh; Battle Time. This chapter introduces me and the Dark heart family. It will also reveal the main villains of this story. Hope you like it. Read and review.**

It was a normal day in the Darkness kingdom. Everything was shrouded in darkness like it always is and demons flew around the kingdom. But what makes the Darkness Kingdom Dark is the Castle of the Dark Hearts.

In the castle is The king of the Darkness Kingdom Krolton Dark heart otherwise known as King of the Darkness. He was dueling his eldest son David Dark Heart and David was winning.

KOTD life points: **1200**

DDH Life points: **2000**

Krolton has three face downs and no monsters. David had Abaki (**ATK 1700/DEF 1000**) , Banderillero Fiend (**ATK 900/DEF 400**), and Claw Reacher (**ATK 1000/DEF 800 **) all in attack mode and one face down.

"Alright now then Abaki Attack my father directly and finish this duel" David said smuggle. Abaki rush towards Krolton and he smiles evilly.

"Now I sacrifice all three facedown magic cards to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" Krolton yelled. Dark Clouds started to form and A giant yellow creature appeared out of the Sky (**ATK 4000/DEF 4000**).

David stared at the creature in fear, "I'm in trouble". Krolton smiled again and laughed, "Your sure are in trouble. Now Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder Destroy his monsters and end this duel."

Hamon, Roared and thunder came from the sky and destroyed all of David's monsters. David yelled out in pain as his life points dropped to zero.

Krolton walk up to his son and smiled. "That was a great duel son soon you might even beat me" Krolton said. David smiled and sighed, "Yeah I might but I got to find a way passed those Sacred beasts."

Just then the door opened and two boys walk in. One boy was dressed in all black with a mask that was half black on one side and half white on the other. The Second boy wore all white and also wore a mask that was half black and half white.

"What is it Zack and Martian?" Krolton asked. Zack handed Krolton and David a letter. Then Martian said, "We got invitations to a competition Father." Krolton opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Duelist,_

_You are invited to the event of the century. A duel competition on Dragon Island. Contestants from around the world have been invited to duel for the grand prize of not only One Million dollars but they also get a secret prize. The boat for Dragon Island will be leaving tomorrow at 11 o'clock am. All duelist must have there decks, duel disks, and this invitation to be allowed on this boat._

_Professor D. Serpent_

David, Krolton, Zack, and Martian look at there invitations. "So Father are we going?" Zack asked. Krolton nodded his head and walked to his throne. "All of you go get some sleep we'll have to wake up early and prepare" Krolton said. David, Zack, and Martian bowed to Krolton and walked to there rooms.

On Dragon Island……

Someone is sitting in a throne in front of a round table with twelve other people sitting around the table. All of them where wearing Black robes. Around them are Nine statues. The Statues were the wicked gods, The Sacred Beasts, and the Egyptian Gods. And above them was a black dragon with red eye's (No not the red eye's black dragon).

"Have the Invitations been sent to everyone?" The leader asked. On of the robed people looked at him and said in a snake like voice, "Yes they have been sent to everyone and The special invitations have been sent to the Dark Heart Family."

The leader laughed. "Soon we will have the right keys to awaken the being that will lead us to a glories new world." The leader said. Soon everyone of them laughed evilly. "Soon the new world will be ours." said the Leader as his eye's turned blood red.

End of Chapter.

**Well that's it for today's chapter. In the next chapter the Dark Heart family will be on the boat heading to the Island and the first contest duel will begin between David Dark Heart and DarkMagicianmon. See you later. **


	3. David DarkHeart vs DarkMagicianmon

**Hello and welcome to the third chapter of Yugioh: Duel Time. This is The chapter where David Dark Heart and DarkMagicianmon duel. Hope it's good. Read and Review.**

It was Monday morning and it was 11 o'clock am. Krolton, David, Zack, and Martian walk up to a man sitting at a table. They showed him there invitations and he lets them on the boat.

"I'm so going to win this contest" David said with some confidence. Krolton looked at him and said, "No your not cause it says here on the paper that man gave me that the duelists with the most wins will be allowed into the Dragon Tower where they will be matched up with opponents and the one who wins the finals gets both prizes."

David grumbled and bumped into a man carrying a green staff and looked like the Dark Magician. "Ouch watch where you going jerk" David said. The man glared at David and David glared back. Krolton walked up to The man and said, " I am sorry sir my son has a anger issue My name is Krolton Dark Heart and theses are my sons David, Zack, And Martian Dark Heart and you are?"

"I am DarkMagicianmon. I am the leader of the group called the Author fighters and I am a very good duelist" He said. Krolton smiled, "I heard about the Author fighters they protected people from the Darksides right?" DarkMagicianmon Nodded.

David was getting frustrated and yelled and pointed at DarkMagicianmon, "Enough talk I challenge you to a Duel!" DarkMagicianmon smiled and took out his duel disk. He then said, "Ok It's time to duel!"

David and DarkMagicianmon activated there duel disk and the duel begins.

DDH life points: **4000**

DM Life points: **4000**

"I'll go first" David said and drew a card. David looked at the card and said, "I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword in attack mode." A fiend with a red sword appears on the field (**ATK 1550/DEF 800**) "And then I play two cards face down and end my turn." David said and played two cards

"My turn" DM said and drew a card. "I play Maha Valio in attack mode" DM said. A monster in a dark robe appears on the field (**ATK 1550/DEF 1400**) "And then I equip it with Black Pendant increasing it's attack by 500 (**ATK 2050**) and that's not all it's special effect activates and it's attack increases by 500 points for every equip cards equipped it (**ATK 2550**)" DM said.

David's eye's widened. "Crud that's not good" DM smiled, "Now Maha Valio attack his Baron" Maha summoned a ball of energy and threw it at Baron destroying it.

DDH LP: **3000**

David growled. "I play one card face down and end my turn" DM said. David drew a card and looked at it. _This card might help me_ David thought. "I play one monster face down and end my turn" David said.

DM drew a card and said, "I play Dark Effigy in attack mode." A black puzzle looking thing appears on the field (**ATK 1500/DEF 0**). "And now Maha Valio attack his face down card" DM said.

Maha summoned another energy ball and threw it at the face down. After the energy ball hit the card something popped out and grab Maha Valio instantly destroying Maha Valio.

"Hey what happened to my monster?" DM ask with a confused look. David smiled and says, "That what happens when u attack Man Eater Bug (**ATK 450/DEF 600**) when it's attacked face down I can destroy one monster."

DM smile. "That was a good plan, But you also lose 500 points for destroying Black pendent (DDH LP: **3500**). I play one card face down and end my turn" DM said with a smile. David drew a card.

"I play three cards face down and a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn" David said. DM drew a card and smiled, "That move you did with Man-Eater bug was good but u should have taken out my Dark Effigy"

David was confused at what DM said. "And whys that?" David asked. "Dm smiled again and says, "Because if I tribute summon this monster for a dark normal monster I can treat Dark Effigy as two tribute monsters."

David's eye's widened and he yelled out, "WHAT?!" DM smiled and says, " Now I sacrifice Dark Effigy to Summon Dark Magician" Dark Effigy disappears and a creature that looks like DM appears (**ATK 2500/DEF 2100**)

"Next I play Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader to create Dark Paladin" DM Said.

Buster Blader appears on the field and fuses with Dark Magician Creating a New monster (**ATK 2900/ DEF 2400**).

"And then I play monster Reborn to bring back Maha Valio in attack mode" Maha Valio reappears on the field (**ATK 1550**).

David gulped. He knew this duel was over the minute DM summoned Dark Magician. "Now I activate two of my face downs. The first is Raigeki which destroys all the monsters on your side of the field" DM said.

Thunder came out of the sky and hit David's Face down monster destroying it.

DM Smiled, "And my other face down card was Rush Recklessly which increases one of my face up monsters by 700 and I choose Dark Paladin (**ATK 3600**)."

David's Eye's widened again, "Oh crap." DM smiled, "Now Maha Valio and dark Paladin attack him directly" Maha Valio and Dark Paladin charged at David and attacked him.

DDH LP: **0**

DM LP: **4000**

DarkMagicianmon monsters disappear and he smiled. "That was a good duel david but your going to need a lot more practice to beat me" DM said. David sighs, "Yeah I know"

Then the boats horn blows and DM, David, Krolton, Zack, And Martian sees an Island. "That must be Dragon Island." Krolton said while smiling.

To be Continued

**Well that was the first real duel. Soon when they get on the Island it will be Me vs. AirNaruto45 in the next chapter. Well that's it today. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Krolton vs Airnaruto45

**Hello this is the fourth chapter of Yugioh: Battle time. This chapter will have me vs. Airnaruto45 and the first appearance of The Wicked gods. And don't forget to Read and Review.**

The boat arrives on the Island and everyone who was on the boat was given a letter, A key card, and a upgrade for the duel disk.

"The upgrades for your duel disk will keep track of your wins after a duel. Once you win enough duels your duel disk will beep and that's when you put the key card into the duel disk." The captain said.

"All the Data from the disk will be transferred to the key card and that's they way you'll get into the Dragon Tower. That is all" The crew then opened the door of the boat and everyone got off the boat.

"Well I'll be going now See you guys later" DM said as he walked away. The Dark Heart family walked into the forest. As they walk through the Forest David senses someone following them.

David looked at his father. "Were being followed." Krolton turn around and looked behind everyone. "Show your self" He said in a demanding voice.

A man about 21 years old walked out from behind a tree. He has brown hair, green eye's, and he is wearing a air bender shirt, and black, blue, orange, green, and gold ninja pants with white sneakers. He also is wearing a head band with a leaf symbol on it.

The man smiles, "Sorry I was following you. My names Airnaruto45 and I was wondering if any of you would like to duel?"

Krolton smiled and readied his duel disk, "Ok My names Krolton Dark Heart and I'll duel you." Airnaruto smiled and also activates his duel disk.

AN LP: **4000**

KOTD LP: **4000**

"I'll go first" Krolton says and draws a card. Krolton smiles, "I'll play two cards Face down and summon Zure, Knight of Dark World."

A skeleton like knight with a blue cape appears on the field (**ATK 1800/DEF 1500**). "I end my turn" Krolton says.

Airnaruto drew a card, "Ok I summon Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude." A creature covered in diamonds appears on the field (**ATK 1400/DEF 1600**)

"Next I activate the field card Dark City" Airnaruto says as he plays a card in the field cards zone of the duel disk. Black buildings appear blocking the view of the forest and the sky turned from day to night.

Krolton looks around and smiles, "Well I get to face the Destiny hero's. This will be interesting. So what does the card do?"

"Well when a destiny hero attacks my opponents monster and the opponents monsters attack points are higher then my Destiny hero's attack points then My Destiny Hero's attack increases by 1000."

Krolton frowned. Airnaruto smiles and says, "Now Diamond Dude attack his Zure!" Diamond dude (**ATK 2400**) raises his hand and fires diamonds at Zure destroying him.

KOTD LP: **3400**

"I play two cards face down and end my turn." Airnaruto says as two cards appear on the field. Krolton drew a card. _Yes I just drew the card that could win me this duel. But I need time to summon it_ Krolton thought.

"I activate the card Nightmare steel Cage" Krolton says. A giant cage appears around Krolton and Airnaruto.

Airnaruto looks around, "Ok so what does this card do anyways?" Krolton smiled evilly, "Well first this card remains face up for two turns. Second no monsters can attack until the end of your second end phase."

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Zure and then I summon a monster in face down defense mode and I end my turn." Krolton says. Zure returns back to the field (**ATK 1800**) and a card appears on.

Airnaruto drew a card. _With that steel cage up I can attack. There's no telling what he'll summon after Nightmare steel cage is gone. Better play defensive _Airnaruto thought_. _

"I switch Diamond Dude to defense mode and summon Destiny Hero - Doom lord in defense mode and I end my turn." Airnaruto says. Diamond dude and Doom Lord (**ATK 600/DEF 800**) gets on one knee and shields him self with his arm.

Krolton drew a card and smiled, "I play Card Destruction Which means we both have to discard and draw the same number of cards we discarded."

Airnaruto had 3 cards in his hand and Krolton had 5. Airnaruto and Krolton discard there hand and drew the same number of cards.

"And now my monsters effect activates now I get to summon them to the field" Krolton says. Airnaruto's eye's widened.

Krolton smiled, "Know I can Two of my Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and one Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World."

Two skeletal like monsters appear and the field (**ATK 2300/DEF 1400**) and a gold fiend monster appears with them (**ATK 2300/DEF 1400**).

"And Now I sacrifice Zure, my face down and one of my Sillva, Warlord of Dark World to summon…."

Zure, Krolton's face down monster, and Sillva Disappear in a whirlwind.

"To summon…"

A creature emerges from the whirlwind spreading its bat-like wings.

"One of my most powerful monsters from my deck…."

The creature opens it's golden eye's and lets out a terrifying roar.

"THE WICKED DREADROOT!!"

Airnaruto looks at the creature and his eye's widen, "Oh snap. What is that thing?". Krolton smiles evilly, "It is your worse nightmare!"

To Be Continued

**My first cliffhanger in this story. Well I finally summon one of the Wicked Gods. Can Airnaruto be able to beat it? Also don't forget to review and wait for the next chapter where Airnaruto faces the power of The Wicked god.**


	5. Krolton vs Airnaruto45 part 2

**Hello everyone this is the second part of the duel between me and Airnaruto. Will Airnaruto be able to beat one of my strongest monsters? You'll just have to read to find out. And don't forget to review.**

**Last time on Yugioh: Battle Time……**

Krolton smiled, "Know I can summon Two of my Sillva, Warlord of Dark World and one Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World."

Two skeletal like monsters appear and the field (**ATK 2300/DEF 1400**) and a gold fiend monster appears with them (**ATK 2300/DEF 1400**).

"And Now I sacrifice Zure, my face down and one of my Sillva, Warlord of Dark World to summon…."

Zure, Krolton's face down monster, and Sillva Disappear in a whirlwind.

"To summon…"

A creature emerges from the whirlwind spreading its bat-like wings.

"One of my most powerful monsters from my deck…."

The creature opens it's golden eye's and lets out a terrifying roar.

"THE WICKED DREADROOT!!"

Airnaruto looks at the creature and his eye's widen, "Oh snap. What is that thing?". Krolton smiles evilly, "It is your worse nightmare!"

**Now back to the real chapter….**

KOTD LP: **3400**

AN LP: **4000**

"So dad what does that card do I never seen you use it before?" David asked. Krolton smiled, "Well now all the monster on the field besides this cards attack and defense are cut in half." (**Ok here's the thing I'm just going to cut every monster that's summoned attack and defense in half**)

Diamond Dude (**ATK 700/DEF 800**)

Doom Lord (**ATK 300/DEF 400**)

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (**ATK 1150/DEF 700**)

Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (**ATK 1150/DEF 700**)

Airnaruto's eye's widened, "What!" Krolton smiled and raised his hand Now Wicked Dreadroot attack doom lord with Dread Blast!"

Dreadroot summons a Black ball of Energy in his hand and blast it at Doom Lord.

"Not so fast I activate Negate attack!" Airnaruto says. The black energy ball hit an invisible wall and disappears.

"Now none of your monsters can attack until your next turn." Airnaruto says. Krolton growled, "I play one card face down and end my turn.

Airnaruto drew a card. _Crap nothing to take out That Dreadroot. Better keep my defense up. _Airnaruto thought.

"I summon Destiny Hero - Fear Monger in defense mode and end my turn." Airnaruto says. A brown creature with a cannon arm appears on the field on one knee and his arms guarding him (**ATK 500/DEF 500**).

Krolton drew a card and smiled, "Now I activate Card of Sanctity. Now we each draw until we have six cards in our hand. I have zero cards and I see you have three."

Airnaruto drew three cards and Krolton drew six. Krolton then started to laugh, "I just drew another card that can win me this duel."

Airnaruto raised an eyebrow, "That's what you said before." Krolton smiles, "Well this card will help. I play polymerization to fuse Destiny Hero - Plasma and Destiny Hero - Dogma to summon Destiny End Dragoon!"

A creature with a dragon head for a hand and a dragon head on his chest with a sword attached to his right hand appears on the field (**ATK 1500/DEF 1500**) .

"I never heard of that Destiny hero what does it do?" Airnaruto asked in a curios manner. "Well for one I can destroy one of your monsters once per turn, But then I can't attack you if I do that. And second If this cards in my grave yard I can remove one destiny hero monster from my grave and re summon Dragoon."

"Well it really isn't much since your Dreadroot effect cuts Dragoons attack and defense in half." Airnaruto says. "True but it is still strong enough to take out your monsters. Now Dragoon destroy his Diamond dude with Dragon Pulse Blast." Krolton say.

Dragoon raises his dragon hand and it fires a fire ball at Diamond Dude destroying him. "Know Sillva and Goldd Destroy his other monsters" Krolton yells.

Sillva Slices Doom Lord in half with his sword and Goldd Slices Fear Monger in half too. Krolton smiled, "Now Dread Root Attack him directly and finish this duel!" 

Dreadroot summons another dark energy ball and throws it at Airnaruto.

AN LP: **0**

KOTD LP: **3400**

Krolton wins: **1**

Airnaruto's wins: **1**

The holograms disappear and Airnaruto smiles. "That was a good duel Krolton. If it wasn't for that Dreadroot I would have won" Airnaruto says.

Krolton smiled too, "Well you where a good duelist too I know if I didn't have Dreadroot I wouldn't stand a chance against you."

Krolton and Airnaruto shake hands. "Well I better get going and Find some more people to duel see ya guy's latter"

Airnaruto waves to them and walks away. The dark hearts then continue to walk through the woods.

**In a Tree….**

A man in a black cloak sits in a tree watching Krolton and his sons. Just then his cell phone rings and he picks it up.

"Have they one there first duel?" Says a voice on the other line.

"Yes sir The father has one the first duel" Says the cloak figure.

"Good now challenge them to a duel and make sure you don't fail." the voice says.

"Oh don't worry master" The cloaked man say and pulls down his hood revealing fire for hair. "I won't Lose the duel."

To Be continued

**Well it seems that the main villains have made there move. Can the Dark Heart family defeat this new enemy? Find out in the next chapter. And don't forget to review. Also when I summon Dreadroot I am going to cut automatically cut there attack and defense in half.**


	6. The Seal of the Shadow Dragon

**Hello everyone. This is the chapter where the main villains make there appearance. Read and Review and I hope you like it. ****Underline**** Means not real cards.**

It was night time on Dragon Island. Krolton and his sons set up a camp. David went out looking for food, Zack and Martian went to get water and Krolton stayed to start the fire.

"Stupid forestwhy did they have to have a contest on a stupid Island anyways" David says to himself. David got bitten by several bugs, tripped three times on logs, and chased by a swarm of bee's after trying to get the honey from them.

"Why couldn't there be a hotel on this stupid Island." David asked himself. "Because if the was one on the Island it would ruin the nature here" Someone says behind David.

David turned around and sees a man with blue skin, fire for hair, and was wearing a black cloak. "Who the hell are you?" David asked the man.

The man smiles, "The names Hades, You know the God of the Underworld. You might of heard of me have you?" David shook his head.

"Never heard of you. Why don't you go away before you get into trouble." David says to Hades as he walks away. Hades smile grew more evil.

"How about we have a duel?" Hades ask. David stops walking and turned to Hades smiling. :Alright I'll duel you."

David and Hades activate the Duel disks.

"Lets Duel." David and Hades say at the same time.

DDH LP; **4000**

Hades LP: **4000**

"I'll go first" Hades says and draws a card. Hades looks at his hand and smiles. "Alright First I activate The Seal of the Shadow Dragon!"

A black circle appears on the ground. A black see through dome appears over them and a picture of a black dragon appears on the ground.

David looks around, "What the hell is this card?" Hades laugh softly and says, "Well let me explain this cards affect. First of my monsters get a 800 point power boost for both there attack and defense. Second this card cannot be destroyed by magic, trap, or card effect. And third the losers soul shall be sent to the shadow realm."

David blinked a couple times burst out laughing, "Dude you really need a new life, The shadow realm doesn't exist." Hades shook his head, "Alright you can live in your denial world but lets continue the duel."

"I play two cards face down and summon The Hunter" Hades says. A green humanoid-lizard creature appears on the field with bloody claws (**ATK 1800/DEF 1600**).

"And now my field card gives it a power boost" Hades says. The Hunter then started to glow black and it's eyes turned Blood red (**ATK 2600/DEF 2400)**.

"That ends my turn for now" Hades says. David drew a card and frowned. _Nothing that can take out his hunter. But maybe this card might help._ David thought.

"I play three cards face down cards and summon Archfiend Soldier in defense mode and end my turn." David says. A Skeleton fiend wearing a green cape appears on the field on one knee and defending himself with his arms (**ATK 1900/DEF 1500**).

"My turn" Hades says and draws a card. Hades looked at his cards. "Now I activate City of the Damned" Hades says.

The forest disappeared and was replaced with a more eviler version of Skyscraper. David looked around with a confused look, "So what does this thing do?"

"Well for starters all my zombies and fiends get a 400 point power boost" Hades says. The Hunter Roared and grew bigger (**ATK 3000/DEF 2800**) and Archfiend Soldier grows bigger too (**ATK 2300/DEF 1900**).

David's eye's widened and he gulped. "And next I can summon a Zombie Token" Hades says. A blood covered Zombie walks in front of Hades and gets on one knee and defends himself with its arms it then it started to glow black and its eyes turned blood red. It also grew bigger (**ATK 1200/DEF 1200**).

"And Know I sacrifice My Zombie Token to Summon The Regenerator" Hades says. A grayish brown creature appears on the field (**ATK 1900/DEF 1600**). It then started to glow black and it's eye's turned blood red and it grew bigger (**ATK 3100/DEF 2800**).

David's eye's widened, "Crap." Hades smiled and Laughed, "Know Hunter attack his Archfiend" The Hunter Rushed towards David's Archfiend.

David smiled, "I activate Mirror force and know all your monsters go Bye Bye" The hunter bounces off an invisible wall and fly's back and hit's the Regenerator Destroying both of them.

Hades Fire hair turned from blue to Red after what happened, "I play one card face down and end my turn." David drew a card and smiled, "I play Monster Reborn To bring back your Regenerator."

The Regenerator reappears on David's side of the field and its grows bigger (**ATK 2300/DEF 2000**). "Now Regenerator and Archfiend attack Hades directly!"

The Regenerator Reached out and grabbed Hades and Bit his neck and Archfiend Soldier Sliced him with his sword.

Hades LP: **0**

DDH LP: **4000**

DDH wins: **1**

Hades wins: **0**

All the holographs disappeared except for The Seal of the Shadow Dragon.

"**Hades….**" Said a demonic voice. Hades eye's widened.

"**You have failed me…. And know your Soul….. Belongs to me!**" Smoke snakes roused from the ground and wrapped around Hades.

"You can't do this to me I am The lord pf the Dead!" Hades says as he was dragged away to a portal in the ground.

"No wonder no one wants to die" David says in a smug way. Hades got really angry, "You haven't seen the last of me I will…" Before Hades could finish his sentence he was dragged into the portal and the The Seal of the Shadow Dragon Disappeared.

David blinked acouple of times and picked up some grapes and berries and walked back to camp. Krolton, Zack, and Martian were sitting in front of the camp fire.

"David there you are. You were gone for 2 hours where the hell where you?" Zack asked. David sat down and watched the fire, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

To Be continued

**Well there you go that was the first appearances of the main villians. The Next chapter will either be a rematch between me and Airnaruto or a two on two duel with me and David vs. Airnaruto and Darkmagicianmon. Your choice. Don't forget to review. **


	7. Announcement

**Ok so the story Yugioh: Battle Time will be put on hold. I need to edit the chapters of the story for the following reasons,**

**1. The duels are too short.**

**2. Some of the duels I made a mistake with card effects.**

**3. I forgot to put the Author Fighters were enemies of The Dark Hearts**

**4. The chapters need to be longer.**

**I am sorry to the fans but I must edit the chapters. They will be done being edited soon. **

**Thank you for your time. **


End file.
